


Holding On To Hope

by Ultra



Series: The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [7]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, F/M, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Mistletoe, One Shot, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Tansy knows George is with Lynley this Christmas, but she still has hope.
Relationships: Tansy Truitt/George Tucker
Series: The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023558
Kudos: 2





	Holding On To Hope

_'Verse/Timeline: canon - Season 3_  
_Date: December 2013_

They both knew he had been avoiding her. It was pretty obvious, since the last time she saw him in more than a pass-in-the-street way was the day she told him she got a job at the Rammer Jammer.

Not that Tansy could really blame him. George Tucker had to be as confused as she was right about now, or maybe she was being foolish, thinking he had stayed away because of any feelings he still had for her. After all, they broke up quite a while ago and Tansy wasn’t one to believe in Christmas miracles, not anymore.

Of course, she started wondering again when the door opened and none other than George himself walked in.

“Well, hey there, Mr Tucker,” she said with a bright smile. “What can I get for you?”

“Oh, hey, Tans. I wasn’t... I mean, I’m just here to drop off some papers for Wade.”

“He’s not here right now,” she explained, “but I can take ‘em and pass ‘em on if you want?” she offered, realising too late she didn’t have a free hand thanks to the glasses she was holding. “One second,” she said, turning to a nearby table and delivering the drinks order safely to the patrons. “Okay then,” she said, returning to George, wiping her hands on her apron and then holding one out to take the envelope.

“Okay, thank you,” he said as he handed it over. “I, uh... um, how is this all going for you?” he asked, gesturing vaguely at the bar.

“It’s goin’.” Tansy shrugged. “It’s honest work, putting money in my pocket to see me through. The Holidays are pretty busy so, yeah, I’m doing okay.”

“That’s good.” George nodded his agreement. “I’m glad you’re doin’ good.”

“Thanks. You know I’m happy for you too, you and that pretty girl I seen you around with. That looks kinda serious.”

“Oh, it’s not. Well, I guess it kind of is, but... Wow, this is awkward,” George said then, as if his stammering and shuffling hadn’t already proven that.

“Don’t I know it.” Tansy rolled her eyes. “But it would be nice if we could be friends, right? I mean, I was married to Wade once and us two seem to be in a pretty good place now. Gives me hope for you and me.”

The moment she said it, Tansy wished she hadn’t, not least because the last thing she truly wanted with George Tucker was friendship. She would so love to get back to where they were before, but sadly, it didn’t seem as that was going to happen. As much as she would like to hope, it seemed impossible most of the time.

“Tansy, you know that I...”

Whatever the end of that sentence was supposed to be, she would never know. Somehow, she doubted even George know, but suddenly Delma and Shula were alongside them, making gestures to the mistletoe hung above their heads, insisting George do his duty and kiss her.

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Tansy insisted, shaking her head. “Unless you wanted to.”

She wasn’t sure what she expected, but it wasn’t George’s gentle hand behind her head, urging her forward until suddenly their lips met in a sweet kiss.

A second later, he tried to back off, but Tansy couldn’t help herself, she grabbed onto his shirt and kept him close, just for a little bit longer.

When they finally did part, George looked kind of stunned, but Tansy was smiling.

“Merry Christmas, George Tucker,” she told him happily, heading right back to work.

Maybe all hope was not lost.


End file.
